Who Should It Be?
by follow-ur-dreams
Summary: Vaughn walks into his apartment and there ends up being three women fighting over him. Who will he choose? Or will he be too drunk to care? lol not that much romance at first but there will be later! Please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

WHO SHOULD IT BE?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Michael Vaughn walks up the hallway to his apartment door and is about to put the key in the lock when he hears shouting from inside. Curious as to who is inside, and what their intentions are, he slowly and carefully opens the door with one hand, while reaching for his gun in his waistband with the other.  
  
Opening the door slowly he sees two figures standing in his living room in front of his couch. Two female figures. Very familiar female figures.  
  
Vaughn sighs and takes his hand away from his gun as he pushes the door wide open. Both of the girls stop their arguing to turn and face the person who has just walked through the door.  
  
"Mike! Ummm, I didn't think you were gonna be back for awhile," Sydney said as she started to walk towards him.  
  
"Hey! Hold up! Where the hell do you think your going?" Alice said stubbornly as she pushed Sydney out of her way and also headed towards Vaughn.  
  
"You know, one swift kick to the head and you'd be out like a light. I really should just do that. I'd be doin the world a huge favour." Sydney stated in reply.  
  
"Oh yeh, like you'd have the guts to do anything." Alice said as she made a sound of disgust, and started to walk once again to Vaughn as Sydney grabbed her arm.  
  
"Ya wanna find out?" Sydney asked menacingly.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hang on a minute." A very confused Vaughn said as he stepped inbetween the two.  
  
"Anyone wanna tell me what this is all about?"  
  
Alice decided to speak up. "Well, Sydney over here, thinks that you love her more then you love me. She thinks that the only reason you broke up with me was to go out with her. Actually, she seems to think that you two are already an item."  
  
"Uhhh." was all Vaughn could muster as a reply. He stood and scratched his head in confusion as he stared back and forth between Sydney and Alice.  
  
"But I sorta, well i.I.I am going out with Syd!" Mike blurted out at once, trying to figure all this out.  
  
"Ha!" Sydney screamed at Alice with a joyful smile on her face. She started parading around the couch as Alice stood there looking ready to kill.  
  
"WHAT?!" Alice yelled so loudly that Sydney decided to stop parading around the couch, at least for the moment.  
  
"Oh, take a chill pill, it's been a long time comin," Sydney stated.  
  
"Easy for you to say! The love of your life hasn't just told you that he broke up with you for another woman!"  
  
"I know! Instead I am that woman! How cool is that?!" Sydney said joyfully, sounding much like a child that had just received the Christmas present they had always hoped for.  
  
Alice stood there, frozen on the spot with her hands clenched into fists. She repeated the numbers from one through to eight through her teeth. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight," she inhaled quickly and started again. "One, two, three,"  
  
"Four five six seven eight," Sydney said in one breath, "Yeh, yeh I can count to."  
  
"You know what? I am so sick of you acting like you are so much better then me!" Alice screamed at Sydney.  
  
"I only act that way because I am better then you!" Sydney retorted bravely, "The truth hurts, move on!"  
  
"Aghhrr!" Alice exclaimed as she was trying to think of a comeback.  
  
At that same moment someone else walked through the door. Eliza. (A/N- If you guys have read my first fic, Nobody can take me from you, you'll know who she is., but I'll write a bit about her for those of you who don't.  
  
She walked in at quite a fast pace, her long blonde hair flowing freely around her shoulders.  
  
"Agrhhh, you two again," Eliza said, not bothering with a greeting. "Seriously, you two are like, puppy dogs with like, a major crush." She finished with a flip of her hair.  
  
"Oh yeah, like you can talk Barbie." This was Sydney's nickname for Eliza, and if you saw her you'd understand why. Her long blonde hair stopped just above her waist, with her black mini skirt and matching halter-neck she looked as though she was barbie's twn, But you know, not plastic. Although she dos seem to have the brain capacity of one.  
  
Eliza is another agent working in the CIA. She also goes undercover like Sydney used to before she quit, just recently. However the CIA makes sure that she is not involved in any mission that involves stressful thinking or fast thinking.  
  
"At least he wants to see me," Sydney continued.  
  
"Yeh, keep dreaming." Eliza replied as she turned to face Vaughn, who was standing once again near his doorway, looking quite nervous.  
  
"Ummm, so can I uhh.get you girls a drink or anything? Brandy? Scotch? Port? Anything with a high alcohol level? Yes? Good." Michael answered his own question as he quickly walked out of the room in search of alcohol. Any alcohol.  
  
"Sooo." Alice started as she rolled her eyes up towards the ceiling. "do we seriously have to put up with each other now?"  
  
"Well you two could just leave," Eliza said as she blew a bubble with her gum.  
  
"Yeh, right. Please. I'm not that mean. As if I'd leave Mike alone here with you two." Sydney said in reply.  
  
"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean?" Alic retorted.  
  
"Nah she has a point," interrupted Eliza, "I wouldn't leave him here with you either."  
  
"Yeh well I think he'd prefer that to being alone with you!" Alice said as she glared straight at Eliza.  
  
"Okay, look. We've all got some issues to sort out here. We gotta fix them somehow and decide who should stay with Mike. Some logical, smart and mature way." Sydney concluded with a nod of her head.  
  
"Yeh I guess." Alice said in reply.  
  
"Yeh.how bout rock, paper, scissors?" Eliza asked, looking at both of the other girls around her expectedly.  
  
Both Sydney and Alice stood there for a moment or two looking at her strangely before shrugging their shoulders and nodding their heads.  
  
"Okay." They said in unison as they all sat around the coffee table and put out one hand with a clenched fist into the centre of the table.  
  
"Ready?" Began Sydney. The other two nodded their heads in consent and Sydney continued.  
  
"Paper, scissors, rock!"  
  
A/N- well that's all for this chapter. Sorry if you don't like it I'm still sorta new at this stuff. Please review and let me know if you'd like me 2 update. Thanx heapz! 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER- I ONLY OWN ELIZA, NOTHING TO DO WITH ALIAS UNFORTUNATELY  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Paper, scissors, rock!" The three girls shouted simultaneously. They all looked down at their hands and groaned; they had all chosen rock. Nobody won.  
  
"Best outta three?" Sydney asked as she turned to the others.  
  
"Yup," they replied as the put their hands back on the table.  
  
They tried again and all chose scissors, and then naturally, they all chose paper.  
  
"Look," Sydney said, "If we all keep doing this same pattern thing no ones going to win. You guys have to change sometime!" she said with a flail of her arms, exasperated.  
  
"Why should I change!" Eliza shouted, "You change!"  
  
"Yeh, you change," Alice joined in, feeling left out of the argument.  
  
"Aghhrr!" Sydney yelled in frustration. "Vaughn!"  
  
All three girls stood in silence as they waited for a reply. They didn't get one. At the same time they all shouted his name again.  
  
"What?" Came a slurred voice from another room.  
  
"Can you come out here honey? We need some help, and these two are driving me insane!" Sydney called out, not sure of where exactly he was.  
  
Vaughn sighed as he lay on his bed in his room, watching TV with a bottle of scotch in his hands. Unfortunately for him, he hadn't drank that much yet, and therefore was unable to pass out. He got up slowly from his bed, and walked into the lounge room.  
  
"What babe?" Vaughn asked as he put an arm around her, scotch still in hand. He looked incredibly bored as he looked at the three girls standing in front of him, that alcohol had really calmed his nerves.  
  
"Well, we're trying to find a fair way of deciding who should stay with you, since they won't accept that you love me and not them." Sydney answered indignantly.  
  
"I call for a fighting match." Eliza stated.  
  
"Your on." Sydney replied as she moved out from under Vaughn's arms and got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Hey!" Alice shouted, "No fair! You're like, CIA fancy fighting people. What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Eh, I guess your right." Eliza replied as she went over to the couch and sat down, picking up a magazine from the table on her way.  
  
"Ohhhhh Cosmo," Eliza said as she sat down and flipped the pages.  
  
She suddenly stopped her rhythmic flipping as her eyes widened.  
  
"Whoa," she said in awe as she turned her head to the side. She then straightened her head and turned the book to the side as a smirk crossed her face.  
  
"Let me see! Let me see!" Alice shouted excitedly, desperately wanting to see what the picture was of, even though she had a pretty good idea of what it was.  
  
She sat down on the couch next to Eliza and looked at the page that Eliza was still staring at.  
  
"Hello." Alice said as she continued to stare, her mouth open in amazement.  
  
"Will you give me that!" Sydney said exasperated as she took the magazine from them, "Geez."  
  
"Yeh, what's so fascinating anyway?" Vaughn asked as he grabbed the book from Sydney's grasp and then immediately dropped it, turning away.  
  
"Ohhhh dude," he said in disgust. "What the hell do you have this book for?!" he asked Sydney sharply.  
  
"Oh, calm down babe. It's Francie's, she borrowed it to me. Besides," Sydney whispered something in Vaughn's ear, which caused him to blush immensely and smile slightly. It also earned glares from both Eliza and Alice.  
  
At that moment they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Sydney walked over and opened it to reveal Weiss standing there.  
  
"Hey Sydney," He said as she moved out of the way and opened the door for him to come in.  
  
"Hey Mike, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a drink with some of the guys.." Weiss trailed off as he saw Alice and Eliza sitting on the couch, mainly Eliza. He stood mesmerized as she flipped her hair and smiled flirtatiously at him.  
  
"Eric!" She squealed as she sat up higher on the couch and moved over, patting the empty space next to her and pushing Alice over to the opposite end in the process. He walked over and sat down, a small smile on his face as he looked at the floor and clasped his hands tightly in his lap.  
  
Although Eliza and Wiess worked at the CIA, they never really needed to interact with each other, and had mainly only said hi to each other a couple of times.  
  
They started talking quietly, Eliza laughing and flipping her hair a couple times, before running her finger along his hand and looking up at him mischievously.  
  
All three of the others in the room were staring at the two intently. Alice and Sydney both wanting them to leave together desperately, that way the competition would be reduced.  
  
"Well, Eliza and I are going to head off," Weiss boasted happily as he looked down at Eliza who was clutching him around the waist and giggling. "See you guys later."  
  
Vaughn stood and stared for a while as the two walked off arm-in-arm.  
  
"Interesting," he said aloud, with a nod of his head.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn then turned to face Alice, who was sitting on the couch a little nervously, but at the same time a bit more confidently since Eliza left and there was only Sydney to deal with. Vaughn took another mouthful of scotch.  
  
Alice's mobile phone began to ring, the ringtone of 'Flying purple people eater' earning her strange stares from both Sydney and Vaughn. Alice just shrugged and answered her phone.  
  
"Hello?" Alice said into the phone. Immediately a shy smile appeared on her face and she ran one hand, the one that wasn't holding the phone, through her hair multiple times.  
  
"Yeh, I-I'd love to," She stuttered into the phone, the smile now wider then before.  
  
She said goodbye, pressed 'end' on her phone, and stood up.  
  
"Well, I'll see you guys some other time," she said as she headed to the door. She received confused looks from them both and decided to explain.  
  
"I just got a call from this really, really cute guy from work. And he asked me out! So now I'm going to get ready for our date tonight! Bye!" With that she ran out of the door and to her parked car.  
  
Sydney looked over at Vaughn in amazement. They had both finally left. Eliza and Alice. Gone. They each have a new guy and will most likely be leaving Vaughn alone! On the inside Sydney shouted for joy. Vaughn just stood there and took another swing of scotch. Sydney couldn't stand it any longer. A large smile appeared on her face and she let out a whoop of joy before dancing around the room triumphantly.  
  
Vaughn looked at Sydney as she danced around the room, jumping around and waving her fists in the air happily, then clenching both her fists, placing her arms straight out. She then started to move her arms around in a circle, out away from her body, and then in towards her. Vaughn had to laugh when Sydney did this, as she also started saying, "Uh huh, oh yeh," over and over.  
  
Sydney then surprised Vaughn by leaping onto the couch and jumping into his arms. He staggered backwards but regained his balance, and managed not to drop the bottle of scotch. He didn't have to worry about the scotch for long though, Sydney quickly took it off him and took a long gulp, a smile still plastered on her face. She decided to get off of Vaughn and went to put the scotch away, after Vaughn had a few more gulps. He was drunk enough and was gonna have a major hangover tomorrow.  
  
Sydney decided she should just put Vaughn in bed and let him sleep it off until he had sobered off, but before she had time to put that plan into action the phone rang. Vaughn reached it before Sydney and, since it was his apartment, answered it.  
  
"Yo," Vaughn said into the receiver causing Sydney to giggle. She had never seen Vaughn drunk before, well not this drunk.  
  
"Agent Vaughn? This is Kendall."  
  
"Heeeeyyy man," Vaughn replied as he sat up on his kitchen bench and leaned against the wall behind it.  
  
"Uh, Agent Vaughn I just thought you should know that the mission we had planned to do tomorrow won't be going ahead. We need some more intel before it does, so don't bother coming into work tomorrow."  
  
Vaughn nodded his head enthusiastically, "Yep, totally cool man, totally cool."  
  
Sydney was laughing so hard that tears were forming in her eyes. She had no clue who was on the other end of the phone, but from her point of view this was hilarious.  
  
Vaughn hung up the phone after saying, "Catchya lata dude," and looked over at Sydney who was almost rolling around on the floor. She finally calmed down enough to talk.  
  
"So who was on the phone?" she asked, very curious as to who was privileged enough to hear Vaughn as drunk as he is.  
  
"Kendall," Vaughn replied. This caused Sydney to collapse into another fit of giggles as Vaughn continued to stare at her, confusing etched onto his face.  
  
"What?" Vaughn asked Sydney once she had regained her composer once more.  
  
"Nothing," Sydney smiled at him as she wrapped an arm around his waist. "Come, on. Let's go to bed." She said as she led him to the bedroom so that he could sober up.  
  
A/N- So what do ya think? Please review and let me know. Thanx heapz! 


End file.
